


Fight for the Bunk

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [61]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one mad race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight for the Bunk

Jared sprinted forward, desperate to get to the sleeping quarters before the other three members. He yelped as he felt his brother shove him, and he hit the ground. “Damn it Shan!” screamed the younger brother.

                Jared pushed himself up as Tomo and Tim ran by. Gritting his teeth, he ran towards the bunk, cursing when he found three of them already occupied. Cursing, he sank into the one beneath his brother, kicking it. “I fucking hate you.”

                “Love you too!” all three chorused. 


End file.
